Evil Plans
by HipHopStar1987
Summary: Arachne an evil sorceress, is plotting to get her friend Kira back to the Dark Side. She had abandoned Arachne, and used her white magic to better help the world. Arachne has an evil plan, when someone comes to save the day, but it's not who you would exp


Arachne was in her chambers trying to think of a way to turn Kira back to the evil side. She didn't know what to do, for Kira had turned good on her. "Well desperate times call for desperate measures," Arachne thought and called her bf Draco for his advice.

Draco walked in with an air of confidence; servants fleeing away...

Draco went up to Arachne and put a kiss on her cheek. "You called for me, my love?"

"Yes I think I have devised a plan to make Kira come back to us." They both cackle evilly while enjoying the moment. Meanwhile Kira is walking through the forest with her animal friend Zinx and comes across a bustling town selling things and trinkets left and right. They decided to stop somewhere for food because they were both starving.

"How are we going to get Kira back?" Draco asked. "That's my secret," said Arachne. "Luv, you know you can tell me! I'm your boyfriend, I should have a right to know," Draco said with a mock look of sadness on his face. "You'll just have to wait and see, _luv_," Arachne said with a smile. She knew that she would brew a potion and see if it worked on Kira. If it did work, the 2 separate entities of her personality would be separated. There would no longer be a good Kira, but an evil one, who would work with Arachne on all her evil plans.

Kira and Zinx walked into the tavern oblivious to the evil plan Arachne was making with her beloved Draco....Kira left to go to the bathroom while Zinx guarded their table.

Unfortunately Zinx fell asleep just as one of Arachne's evil minions popped in and poured the tasteless potion into Kira's drink. Kira sat down and was about to drink from the cup but a mysterious and very handsome man bumped into the table and sent the drink spilling to the ground. Kira glared at the man and got even more angry as he smirked and just stood there in front of her.

Arachne's evil minions stood watching from a hidden corner. "God dammit," he said as he knew they were so close. He wanted to know how the handsome man was. He didn't want to go back to Arachne feeling her wrath, knowing she would be disappointed. "She'll have to come up with another way to turn her over," Arachne's minion thought.

Kira glared at the man who spiller her drink, and said "You know, I was about to drink that, you owe me a drink," and smiled as she invited the man to have a drink with her.

And Kira looked at him warily as he sat down and ordered her another drink. The man continued to stare at Kira and she became more agitated... fortunately Zinx interrupted the silence by belching loudly while stuffing his face....the man grimaced. He looked toward Kira and said, "Nice pet you have their luv, but I think a bloody dog would be less of a handle." Zinx stopped shoving food into his face long enough to give the man a glare. Kira scowled at him and was about to give him a piece of her mind when the waitress came and gave them their drinks.

Kira forgot about giving him a piece of her mind, when she got her drink. She was still kind of upset at him for knocking over her drink. She looked down at Zinx and patted her pet on the head as if she were saying for thank you for interrupting the silence. "So, you walk in here, knock over my drink, and you think you can get away without you telling me something about yourself. I don't have drinks with strangers, so you better start dishing out your info there."

"Well luv, how about we start off with names, the name's Spike," he reached over the table to kiss her hand. She took her hand from his before he could kiss it. Spike raised an eyebrow. "I didn't catch your name?" "That's because I didn't throw it," Kira said while giving him her most innocent smile. Spike chuckled a bit. "The name's Kira'" she pointed to the animal now sleeping with the dish on his head. "That lazy ass is Zinx."

"Hmmm...names are good for a start. Now we're not complete strangers, are we?" said Kira with a smile. "Nice pet luv, though he was kind of rude by that belching. He's actually a cute thing." Spike said. As soon as the word "Cute" was heard by a new alert Zinx, he perked his ears up, looked a Spike and growled. "I think I should have mentioned this to you before, but Zinx doesn't like to be called "Cute," Kira said with a smile, as she patted her pet on the head once more.


End file.
